Día Lluvioso
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Tal vez no fue un beso bajo la lluvia pero... fue suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo el resto del día


**H**ola, esta historia también la escribí en SS, pero en un principio me vi tentada en escribirla en un NH, así que de todos modos se las comparto C: espero les guste~

**Lluvia  
>. <strong>

**H**inata frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo, sí, ya no estaba chispeando como hace tan sólo seis minutos, ahora más bien parecía que un diluvio estaba por comenzar... bueno quizás estaba exagerando. Miró de nuevo hacía el frente del salón, para ser más exactos hacía el reloj que se encontraba a un lado del pizarrón y suspiró derrotada, tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase de Inglés terminará y por lo tanto era más que seguro que terminaría empapada, ¿por qué el edificio de Inglés tenía que quedar tan lejos de su facultad?. Mal día para olvidar la sombrilla... o para traer el suéter más delgado que tenía.

—Hinata Hyuga—Escuchó su mombre salir de los labios de Kurenai.

—Here—Respondió con su normal tono bajo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Kurenai tenía la costumbre de pasar lista al final de la clase para asegurarse de que todos permanecieran hasta el final de la hora.

**S**e levantó y caminó hacía la puerta de salida cuando ya tan sólo faltaban tres nombres de la lista por pronunciar y se quedó ahí, asumiendo el hecho de que terminaría totalmente mojada, hasta que una brillante solución apareció en su mente, Ten Ten también tenía clase de Inglés a esa hora y seguramente ella si tendría una sombrilla consigo, después de todo ella era la chica más precavida que había conocido... claro que no contó con la probabilidad de que ella y el resto de su salón ya hubiera salido de clases.

**A**poyó su frente contra la pared del ahora vacío salón, definitivamente alguien allá arriba la odiaba.

—Hinata—Escuchó a Kiba pronunciar su nombre cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que algo cálido la envolvía, y casi inmediatamente un enorme sonrojo invadió su rostro—Creo que eres mala prediciendo el clima—Se separó de ella y cuando se giró fue recibida por una burlona sonrisa, a Kiba le parecía demasiado adorable e inocente que ella se sonrojara por casi todo, aunque claro lo rojizo de sus mejillas en este momento no se asemejaba en nada a las ocasiones en las que "él" estaba presente—Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Kiba-kun.

**E**lla sonrió y se acomodo mejor en la chamarra que el castaño le había dado, realmente agradecía tener tan buenos amigos como lo eran kiba y Shino. Ajustó su mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del edificio, agradeció haberse puesto sus cómodos y confiables tenis en lugar de los hermosos zapatos que había comprado la semana anterior, giró para poder bajar las escaleras y ahí lo vio, un joven rubio que había detenido su andar en cuanto ella había aparecido en su visión, ella también se detuvo y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, realmente era algo fantástico encontrarse con él a tan tempranas horas del día.

**L**e sonrió y él también lo hizo.

**B**ajó las escaleras reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, milagrosamente el sonrojo no eran tan intenso como en anteriores ocasiones y su corazón no parecía querer salirse de su pecho, cuando estuvo a su lado dudó si hablarle o no, lo miró y se sorprendió al ver qué el también la miraba, y no pudo evitar sentirse como en una de esas bobas y empalagosas películas románticas que tanto amaba ver.

—S-e te hará tarde para... tu clase—Dijo y dio un paso sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte del ojiazul.

—Está lloviendo. —Dijo-gritó él en respuesta.

**H**inata volteó a verlo y él le sonrió.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto!—Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía en su mano una anaranjada sombrilla que ya se encontraba mojada.

—Hyuga Hinata—Respondió—Gracias, Na-Naruto-kun.

—Que tengas un excelente día, Hinata-Chan.

**Y** se alejó de él, probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de lo volviera a ver pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo porque sino seguramente se perdería del examen por el cual había estudiado tanto la noche anterior, y por supuesto que no quería recibir un regaño de su padre.

_"Pareces un idiota con esa sonrisa"_ _y un "Cállate, Teme"_ fue lo último que escuchó.

Sonrió.

_Tal vez no fue un beso bajo la lluvia pero... fue suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo el resto del día._

_._

_Espero les haya gustado_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
